


Is He Worth Saving...?

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Alexis | Quackity, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Eggpire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Partial Mind Control, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Dream was not that great of a guy... It was pretty obvious-When you asked anyone about him they didn't speak to kindly about him...But when he gets effected by the Egg...?Is he worth saving...?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 356





	Is He Worth Saving...?

TW: Panic Attacks

\-------------------------------

Dream’s head was pounding and it felt like his brain would explode at any second. But that was how he normally felt, ever since he was thrown into prison his head pounded and his body ached. His shoulders would feel sore constantly and he was always exhausted even though he did practically nothing during the day. Sleeping on the cold hard obsidian ground wasn’t too great for his body, but Dream just got used to it. It wasn’t like he could do anything to change it. But he felt different, the ground feeling soft and warm. It wasn’t like the prison floors he had gotten used to. It was a nice change after months of being in the confiding box. But the new feeling struck confusion into Dream, the blonde immediately shooting up from where he was laying. His vision was blurry and he went light headed as soon as he sat up. He let out a groan and held his head with his and, using his other hand to help him sit up straight. He noticed his mask was laying next to him, quickly grabbing it and putting it on his face.

When he looked around he noticed he wasn’t in his cell anymore. The obsidian below him was replaced by a soft red substance that he couldn’t recognize. It felt almost forigen when Dream felt it with his hand. How he got out of that god forbidden prison was beyond him, but he was glad to be out. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle the ticking on the clock. He would’ve died from boredom. But now he was surrounded by red… It was a nice change from the black walls inside of Pandora’s Vault. But red was all he could see from miles. The area was huge, vines growing from almost everywhere he looked. He was guessing he was underground, looking up at the vines that were cascading from the ceiling. Small lava pools bubbled near Dream, the blonde backing away from the lava quickly. The Shroomlights that were scattered everywhere, barely provided light to the place. He slowly stood up, dusting off red dust from his pants once he was standing. He felt light on his feet but he could manage. Dream thought he was alone as he tried to figure out a way out… But then he turned around.

Bad was standing on top of a huge red egg, Antfrost sitting on the egg at Bad’s feet. The egg was huge, it’s surface swirling with different shades of red. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying. It was like nothing Dream had ever seen before… He hadn’t done anything to the server’s code. He didn’t think that the world could conger out something like this. Both Bad and Antfrost were looking down at the blonde with interest. Dream just stared back at the two, Bad having a smile on his face as he looked down at the warrior. But the smile wasn’t the one that Dream was used to. The smile was twisted, it was like he was mocking Dream. Dream saw the two faces of his friends but he had a feeling deep in his mind that the people he was looking at weren’t his real friends.

The red in Bad’s clothing had changed to the color white and his eyes didn’t hold the warmth they used to. Dream could feel the danger rolling off the pair, unable to move from his spot. Bad had visited him in prison a few weeks ago and seemed fine then… What had changed during those few weeks? Dream’s eyes then looked over at Ant, the hybrid’s tail flicking behind him as he stared at Dream. The blonde noticed how his eyes weren’t bright blue anymore. They were now a dark shade of crimson and Ant seemed to be more hostile than normal. His fangs were constantly bared and his claws were out. They were covered in Netherite armor, Ant holding an axe while Bad’s sword was hanging from it’s belt. Dream didn’t enjoy the fact he had nothing on him other than his mask and his normal green hoodie.

“It’s nice to see you again Dream! How does it feel being out of that horrible prison? It’s nice being out right?” Bad asked and Dream slowly nodded, not sure if he should speak. Bad seemed to smile as he hopped off the egg, landing a few feet away from Dream. The blonde couldn’t help but back away a bit, but the lava pool behind him stopped him from backing away that far. Dream’s eyes glanced from the lava pool then back at Bad, not knowing which one was the greater threat. Bad seemed to get annoyed, the look in his eyes barely recognizable. Dream decided to plant his feet where they were, not wanting to make Bad angry… Dream had no armor and no weapon. There was nothing he could do.

“Since we got you out of prison Dream… Do you think you can do something for us? We just need you to fulfill a small favor for us. Then we’ll let you have your freedom! But it depends on how you act... So what do you say, Dream?” Bad asked and Dream looked left and right, trying to see if there was any way out of this. There was a never ending feeling in his gut. He knew he wasn’t safe and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But another feeling was poking Dream. The thought of freedom was yelling at the back of Dream’s mind. Just the thought of seeing the sun again made Dream giddy. It was something he would do anything to earn back. Bad smirked when he saw Dream stutter a bit at the thought of freedom.

“I see freedom is something you want… I can give it to you. We can give it to you. The egg can set you free, Dream. It’s easy… All you’ve got to do is join us and you’ll be free. You won’t be in isolation anymore… You won’t have to see that prison ever again. You can have your fun just like before. You can do as you please and everything will be better… Just like before,” Bad said as he held his hand out to Dream. The blonde looked at the hand, hesitating as he thought over his options. Bad didn’t like the boy’s hesitation, his eyebrows furrowing as his hand flexed. Dream flinched a bit at Bad’s actions, wanting to back away but the lava behind him was almost touching the back of his legs. His skin felt warm as the heat radiated behind him.

“S-So… This small favor you’re talking about- What is the thing I have to do for you?” Dream said, cursing himself for stuttering. He took in a deep breath before speaking again, trying not to show any emotion as he spoke. Even though he knew that was practically impossible. “Wouldn’t want to make a deal I know nothing about right-?” Dream mumbled and Bad retracted his hand away from Dream. The blonde was just trying to pass the time. Hoping and praying there was something there to help him out. There was no way he could outrun Bad and Antfrost, he barely used his legs while in the prison and his balance wasn’t the best at the moment. He knew he couldn’t fight his way out, Bad being able to overtake Dream in a battle easily.

“We just want you to join the Eggpire… Join us and help us take over the server! The egg will grow and this server will belong to us! Everything will be perfect,” Bad said with a smile as he threw his arms back. Dream watched as more people came out of hiding from behind the egg. His eyes widened when he saw his best friend, Punz walk out into the open. Punz came out of the shadows holding his enchanted netherite sword but no armor in sight. His eyes were crimson just like Antfrost’s and his necklace that he always wore was also a deep shade of red. Dream could also spot Ponk peek out from behind the egg. Nothing of him really changed but his eyes were also a deep shade of red, holding a diamond axe tightly.

That’s when the blonde decided the best option was to get out of there. He quickly turned around, ready to try and outrun four people with very powerful enchanted weapons. Dream ran away in a panic and was about to jump over the small pool of lava to get away. But Bad was faster and pulled him to the ground by the back of his hood. He let out a small yelp as he choked and tried to struggle out of Bad’s grip. But Bad had a tight hold on Dream’s hood clutching it tightly as he growled lowly at Dream. Dream screamed and fought as he was dragged by his hood towards the egg, Bad throwing Dream to the ground in front of it. Dream tried to get up and run but Antfrost and Punz were quick to grab either of his arms. They were painfully held back at an awkward angle, Dream’s muscles screaming in pain. Dream tried to struggle out of their grip but in the end he was too weak to do anything. The only thing that stopped Dream from struggling was the feeling of cold diamond touching his neck. Ponk was holding his diamond axe up to his neck, making sure Dream’s head stayed still. If not, Dream would die right there and then. The fact that Dream had only one last life left made him shake in fear.

Were they going to kill him…?

“L-Let me go! D-Don’t touch me!!!” Dream yelled, trying his best to try and sound threatening. He thrashed and kicked as he tried to avoid the diamond axe at his neck. But Ant was able to kick the back of Dream’s knees, the blonde falling down to the ground. His knees hit the ground with a thud and he winced in pain. His voice shook, tears welling up in his eyes. He seemed like he was begging more than demanding. Bad just smirked and grabbed one of Dream’s hands, honking his arm from Punz’s hold. Dream let out a yell in pain at the quick movement, gritting his teeth as his joints popped.

“I didn’t think I’d had to do this Dream… I mean this is your freedom we’re talking about… You could’ve had it back. You could’ve willingly followed and this could’ve been so easy. But no… You tried to run. You tried to run like the coward you are,” Bad spat and tightened his grip on Dream’s wrist making Dream let out a pained cry. That would definitely bruise later… Bad inspected Dream’s gloves hand and ripped off the fingerless glove and smiled. He forced Dream’s hand closer and closer to the egg, Dream trying to pull his hand back to his chest. But Bad dug his claws into Dream’s forearm, pain shooting through Dream’s whole arm. Dream was distracted, Bad happily yanking his arm and forcing Dream to touch the egg.

Dream’s vision flashed as warmth filled his stomach. His head started pounding more than before, it felt like the pain was spreading from the base of his neck upwards. His eyes unfocused as his vision blurred. All he could feel was the smooth surface of the egg and the vines beneath his knees. He felt his opposite arm fall to his side, the cold surface of the diamond axe abandoning him. But Dream couldn’t take his hand away. He couldn’t move… No matter how loud the voices in the back of his head told him to let go he couldn’t. The warmth was welcoming and he couldn’t find a reason to let go. Dream sighed, feeling like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn’t sense anything around him as long as he was touching the egg.

Bad smiled as he watched Dream slowly give up, the blonde going limp other than his arm touching the egg. The only movement they could see from Dream was his slow breaths. He seemed at peace as he took in breath after breath. The egg welcomed him, glowing in satisfaction. He seemed zoned out as his head drooped forward. The egg seemed to reach out and welcome Dream, vines slowly growing up Dream’s arm. They were crawling up Dream’s arm like a parasite, gripping at Dream’s hoodie sleeve tightly. Bad snapped his fingers and Punz, Ponk, and Antfrost were at his side, following their leader. The four left Dream there, planning to check on him tomorrow.

“I can give you everything you could ever want and more, Dream… What do you desire most? Is it riches? Power?” Dream heard a voice echo in his head. The voice was low and inhuman, hissing at him in a bone chilling way. But Dream had no way of blocking the voice out. “Or is it family…?” The voice asked and Dream could see visions of Sapnap and George flashing through his head. Memories and moments from his past were showing in his brain like a slideshow. He couldn’t help but smile at the memories, missing the times when it was just the three of them. The Dream Team. But then the memories stopped, the egg pausing on a single memory.

“Well this is interesting… Let’s take a look at this memory shall we…?” The voice hissed and Dream felt like he was punched in the stomach. He felt like he was hit in the head by a baseball bat. He wanted to pull away from the egg, the pain almost unbearable. But the vines kept Dream’s hand on the egg, forcing Dream into his own head. He tried to yell, anything that would get him out of the situation. But nothing worked and he just had to deal with the pain.

His eyes twisted shut in pain but when he opened his eyes he was on the prime path. He wasn’t with the egg, instead being outside underneath the bright full moon. Dream didn’t understand, but he was mesmerized at the sight of the sky. It had been awhile since he’s seen outside. It had been months since he'd felt the dirt underneath him. It felt good. He took in a deep breath as he moved his mask a little bit off of his face. He was happy to be outside. He felt safe and free. That was until he heard a voice speaking behind him.

“Tell me that you hate me Dream…”

Dream stopped breathing right there and then. His heart picked up speed as he felt a shiver shoot through his body. He knew that voice and those exact words plagued his nightmares. He turned around to see George, Sapnap, and Quackity standing in front of another version of Dream on the path. Quackity looked pissed and Sapnap was equally so. Sapnap was holding his sword and was wearing the strongest set of armor he owned. Dream couldn’t see George’s eyes through his goggles but he could tell his friend was hurt. He was wearing his huge red king’s cape but no crown was on his head… He was a fallen king.

He remembered this moment so clearly it was like it happened yesterday…

The day he had dethroned George…

“I woke up as king and what now…? What am I?” George asked and the words seemed to pierce through Dream heart. He just watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. He could do anything to change the past. But god he wished he could. He would do anything if it meant this moment in his life could be avoided. He wishes this never happened. He wished that he never dethroned George and wished that Sapnap never doubted his love for him.

“I’m not telling you that I hate you! You’re my friend George! Sapnap is my friend too! I care for you both! I do care! I took your crown to protect you! Why can’t you understand that?!” Past Dream yelled back and George just scoffed. Dream watched as his past self clenched his fists and his head tilted down towards the ground. His heart clenched when George seemed to roll his eyes from underneath his glasses as he stepped away. He backed away from Past Dream like he was nothing. It was like George was disgusted by him. It was like Dream was never his friend and was just something George needed to get rid of.

“Come on George… He’s not worth our time. He’s said what he really thinks about us. All he cares about are those stupid discs… Nothing else,” Sapnap said as he glared at Past Dream. Sapnap put a hand on George’s shoulder and led him away from the blonde man they used to call their friend. They walked away together, soon disappearing to god knows where. But Quackity stood tall on the path, having the nerve to step closer to Dream with a scowl. He pushed Past Dream back and all his past self did was stand there.

“Everything wrong on this server… It’s because of you Dream! You! Haven’t you noticed that at all? You started the very first war on the server with L’manburg when Wilbur and Tommy asked for independence… Why I don’t even know- You endorsed Jschlatt and what happened when he was president?! It all went to shit, Dream! You even sided with Jschlatt during the war, Sapnap and George following you because they thought you were their friend! You exiled Tommy and threatened Tubbo- And now what?! Everything is your fault Dream!” Quackity yelled in Dream’s face, the blonde just standing there silently. Quackity tsked and walked away in the same direction George and Sapnap had gone.

“You idiot! Go after them!! Don’t just stand there! They’re gonna leave you!!! They’re not going to come back on their own!!! Swallow your pride for once in your life and go after them!!! Don’t just let them walk away!” Dream screamed at the mirror version of himself, tears flowing down his face as he watched his past self. But all Past Dream did was pull his mask over his face and turned the other way, walking away from his best friends. Dream fell to his knees as the world he knew crumbled around him. The words of his friends echoed nonstop around him…

“It’s all your fault!!!”

“Tell me you hate me…”

“He cares about me… Right…?”

“Every single problem… It’s because of you!!”

“You took everything from me! Manipulated me! Like I was a bug you couldn’t squash…”

“You’re no son of mine… You’re not the Duckling I used to know...”

He was overwhelmed and everything felt wrong… His skin burned and his breathing turned ridgid. It was uneven and unsteady, Dream unable to ground himself as he shook. He tried to grab onto anything but ended up just grabbing into nothing instead. His heart was beating in his ears the thumping making his head hurt. His vision went blurry so he twisted his eyelids shut as his hands found themselves gripping into his hair since he couldn’t find anything else. His body felt like it was burning, his hands wanting to scratch at his scars but also stay clutching onto his hair. A voice in his head kept saying that he was dying and Dream believed it. His lungs were hit by a sharp pain and he couldn’t gather his thoughts. He started to cry the feelings of anger, pain, fear, and sadness overwhelming to him. The tears that poured down his face seemed to burn his cheeks but he didn’t wipe them away.

Dream did the only thing he could do in that state…

He screamed…

He couldn’t form words so he just screamed. Hoping someone could hear him. Hoping someone would come and save him. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. So he screamed. He screamed and screamed for anyone around. He gripped at his hair tighter and tighter, not caring if he pulled them out. He screamed until his lungs burned and until his vocal chords broke. He could feel the blood in his mouth but he didn’t care. He kept screaming and crying as loud as his body would let him… But after a while his throat gave out, Dream unable to cry and scream. He whimpered in pain as he curled up into a tighter ball.

“I-I don’t want to be here anymore… Someone please… Help me...” Dream whispered to void as he sat there all alone…

——————————————

Sam whistled and pulled out his pickax, walking down the huge trail of steps that lead deeper underground. His hands shook but he forced himself to stop. The hissing of spiders soon faded away as he faced the huge room holding the egg. He wanted to see if he could chip it, maybe take a piece out for testing or something like that- He had gotten a hazmat suite from Puffy, grateful that the woman had lent him one. He pushed past all of the hanging red vines and made sure to avoid as much lava as possible. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary…

Just the colors red, orange, some yellow…

Green…

‘Wait- Green? Where did that come from? Did Ranboo place more dirt blocks around here?’ The Creeper hybrid thought as his eyes locked in something near the back corner of the room. It was the exact corner the egg was placed. He immediately scrambled over all of the weird hills and weaved through the hanging vines. When he looked down he saw Dream, the blonde’s hand getting pretty much devoured by the vines. Sam’s eyes widened as he tried to pull Dream away from the egg. Questions flashed through Sam’s mind as he fought for Dream.

‘How did he get out of the prison-? Did Bad figure out a way to get him out? Did they use an Ender Pearl? Maybe Punz let them in? How long has he been here?’ Sam thought as he held Dream close to his chest. He pulled Dream’s hand away from the egg as much as he could, using a sword to cut the vines. The egg seemed to let out a screech of pain, the noise echoing through the huge room. Sam prayed that no one from the Eggpire heard that noise as he held Dream tightly. Sam stumbled back with Dream in his arms, having to catch himself before he fell into his back. The weak blonde let out a loud groan as he shifted in Sam’s arms. He didn’t look great…

Tear tracks stained his face, red lines cascading down his cheeks. Sam used his gloves hand to wipe away some stray tears that were still on his face. Sam propped Dream’s back on his knee, holding Dream’s head with one of his hands. Dream’s mask had red vines growing all over it, the mask having small cracks in the surface. When Dream slowly opened his eyes, the bright emerald had faded into a light red. Any longer and Dream’s eyes would’ve turned crimson. Dream blinked slowly, looking around before his eyes landed on Sam’s face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Sam.

“S-Sam…? W-What’s going on?” Dream called out, Sam cringing at how broken his voice sounded. Sam was quick to hush Dream, not wanting the boy to strain his voice anymore. Dream groaned as he slowly closed his eyes, passing out again. Sam sighed and put a hand behind Dream’s back, his other arm going underneath his knees. He slowly picked Dream up, the task not that hard since he was surprisingly light. He carried Dream towards the steps he had walked down to get into the room. He walked slowly, not wanting to move Dream that much. But he also made sure to get out of there as fast as Dream allowed. There was no way he could fight off the people of the Eggpire while holding an injured Dream.

Soon he was out of the egg’s lair, planning to head to his base as fast as possible. But first he made a pit stop at Church Prime, letting Dream soak himself in the water for a few minutes. After that Sam picked him up again, walking towards the nether portal. He walked though and made the long journey home. Dream would shift here and there, but all Sam had to do was gently hush him and the blonde immediately stopped moving. Soon he found his own nether portal sighing in relief as he stepped in. He felt weightless for a split second before his feet touched the smooth stone outside of his decoy base. He was quick to pass the wooden shack, the house not meaning much to him. He immediately walked towards the mountain he called home. He pressed the hidden button and the wall retraced, showing off the huge marble room. He walked past George and Sapnap’s room, heading right for his own. He set Dream on the bed and made sure the door was locked and closed behind him.

“S-Sam…?” Dream called out again, feeling the bed underneath him. He sighed a bit, liking the feel of the sheets against his skin. He felt like he could just melt into the bed and that all of his problems would disappear. Dream slowly moved his head to the side, watching as Sam brewed some potions. Without a word Sam walked back to Dream, feeding the teen some health potions. Dream swallowed and grimaced at the bitter taste of the potion. But he was grateful when the ache in his bones and head slowly faded into nothing.

“Where does it hurt Dream…? Did they harm you any other way?” Sam asked quietly, not wanting to set off another headache. Sam watched as Dream eyes looked over to his right forearm, slowly lifting his arm up so Sam could see. The Creeper Hybrid nodded and carefully took Dream’s arm in his hand. This had been the arm that had touched the egg… Sam slowly pulled Dream’s hoodie sleeve, seeming small cut’s on the teen’s arm from when Bad dug his nails into it. His wrist was bruised and could even be sprained. Sam was quick to disinfect and wrap the wounds, apologizing whenever Dream whimpered or winced.

When Sam was done he pulled Dream’s hoodie sleeve back down and tucked the blonde into bed. Dream let out a small noise of appreciation and Sam nodded with a sad smile. He watched as Dream squinted and Sam realized the room’s light was too much for him. He walked over to the small lamp in the room, the light turning on with a small click. The room lights up with a warm orange light, giving off a comforting atmosphere. He then turned off the main light in the room, Dream’s eyes adjusting to the change in brightness. Dream buried his head into the pillow with a sigh as he snuggled into the blankets. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he pulled up a chair next to bed. He ran his hand through Dream’s hair, the blonde getting slowly claimed by sleep… Sam sighed and watched as Dream slowly breathed in and out, the tear tracks still pretty visible on the boy’s face.

Sam knew what it was like being under the influence of the egg. It fed off of your desires and nightmares. Breaking you slowly until you gave into what it wanted. For Bad it was his best friend… The egg used Skeppy to get to the poor Demon. Sam couldn’t help but feel bad for all of the people currently under the egg’s control. He didn’t know what was going inside of their heads but he knew they weren’t thinking straight. But they were going to save them… They were going to save all of them and make sure the egg was destroyed once and for all. Sam glanced at Dream one more time, the fighter not making any movements while he slept… Sam thought back to all of the bad things the blonde had done when he was out of prison. Heck he was the one who had to pick up all the broken pieces of Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo’s life. But Dream was still young, barely being considered an adult.

Even Dream didn’t deserve to fall under the deafening control of that twisted egg...

Everyone was worth saving…

\--------------------------------------

Words: 4783

This story was originally posted on another book! Please go check out a shared account that in called @blobbybees!!! There are about 12 people sharing that account and we all have a fun time writing for you all! So please go check it out and give them some support! We'd really appreciate it!

Link to the shared book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406192/chapters/72241854#workskin

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Have a wonderful life and say safe! Make sure you also wear a mask! Anyways remember that I love you all! Until next time! <3


End file.
